Light Museum
The Light Museum is a location in the Light Kingdom where is exposed many of the history in the Pony World. Characteristics The foyer Is round, having halls heading to different parts of the museum and banners hanging from the ceiling announcing the central exposition. At the center of the foyer there is also a big statue of Princess Aurora, the Light Kingdom’s first ruler. Equestria Exhibit There are tapestries representing special events in the history of Equestria such as: * The rise of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia; * The rise of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as rulers of Equestria; * The defeats of Discord and Nightmare Moon; * The rise of Twilight and her friends as the holders of the Elements of Harmony; * Twilight turning into an alicorn and crowning as a princess. * Star Swirld the Bearded * Rockhoof * Flash Magnus * Mage Meadowbrook * Mistmane * Somnambula There are also copies of the elements, along with some other precious parchments. Light Kingdom Exhibit There is a scale model of the Light Castle at the center of the room, with the castle in its form during the Light Kingdom Recovery Day. There is also a copy of the figure in relief of Princess Aurora and the Generals of Order and the Solar Crystal and the Jewel of Life inside of their respective glass case protected with defensive magic. There are also tapestries telling events of the Light Kingdom: * Its founding by Aurora; * Its fall; * Its reawakening, whith Twilight and Blue Sword pictured there. * The destruction caused by the General of Chaos and his defeat at the hooves of Star. The Great War Exhibit Many instruments that were used during the war are there, like the sealing cloth, the devices used for communication squad and some weapons, but also a photograph with all the five units before the war started. One of the walls is covered by a tapestry describing the battle of the Alliance against Ten-Tails, Grogar and the General of Chaos, with Star leading the Alliance in combat. But the crown jewel of that exhibit is an obelisk that occupies the central place of the room, with it being a memorial for all the ones who lost their lives in combat. Halls of Heroism and Villainy The entrances to these rooms are sided by the statues of the Lord of Order (who is beside the golden door to the Hall of Heroism) and the Lord of Chaos (who is beside the blood red door to the Hall of Villainy). Each room has a door that leads to the other. The Hall of Heroism possesses golden statues of aclaimed heroes and the Hall of Villainy possesses statues of known villains of the Pony Reality, with them being black (non-reformed villains) or white (reformed villains). Statues at the Hall of Heroism Statues at the Hall of Villainy Notes: * Fire Punch is described in his multiple forms (earth pony, pegasus, changeling and Knaive of Hearts) Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters.